mamottelollipopfandomcom-20200214-history
Will
Will (ウィル, Uiru) is a recurring character in Mamotte! Lollipop and its manga sequel, Madotte! Mamotte! Lolllipop. Character Will is presumably around the age of a high school student, though his exact age is never actually specified. Will is originally from the one-shot Medical Magical, by Michiyo Kikuta. Kikuta decided to feature him in Mamotte! Lollipop as an examiner. Will is an extremely childish character in both Medical Magical and the main series, often adding unnecessary additions to his job as an examiner solely for his own amusement. He also seems to enjoy provoking and messing with people. However, when it comes to protecting his apprentice Pure, who he cares for, he is much more serious. He is also serious when it comes to his job as a doctor. Despite his seriousness with both protecting Pure and his job as a doctor, Will pretends to be very irresponsible and carefree when he is around Pure. He explains to Aquamarine that this is because he doesn't want Pure to think well of him, bringing Aquamarine to the realization that he has feelings for Pure. He also seems to be quite jealous when other males get near Pure, as seen when he is silently raging in the background when Mito hugs Pure out of gratitude for saving both him and his grandfather. Plot Will comes and gives the young wizards a midterm in the middle of their exam. He kidnaps Nina, and the examinees (as well as Rokka and Gô) must perform a series of tasks to get to her and be able to remain in the exams. Zero and Ichî are the only ones to pass, and he is so impressed with them, that he allows the other wizards who failed to remain in the exams as well. Will also appears later in the manga and anime, when the Crystal Pearl is removed from Nina. In the manga, he congratulates Zero and Ichî on passing the exams, and as there first mission, has them stay with Nina another year to help her raise her new animal familiar. In the anime, he allows all of the wizards who assisted Nina in destroying the Black Pearl to pass the exams, and allows them to stay another year to help Nina raise her familiar as well. We also see Will in the sequel, Madotte! Mamotte! Lollipop. We first see him after Nina swallows the Crystal Drop, and he gives the examinees of the Advanced Magic Exam the new task for the exam. He later comes to give another midterm, where the examinees must escape the hot springs that they have been trapped inside of. Nina is the first to escape, and so she waits with him for a while. She eventually gets upset, and since he cannot stand to see a girl sad, he turns her into a rabbit, and sends her back in the hot springs with Aquamarine, with a warning that if Zero and Ichî find out her true identity, that they will fail. Near the end of the series, we see Will once again. He plans to help break the contract to stop the Advanced Magic Exams. Before he leaves to find Zero and Ichî, he has Nina make a wish on a magical item. This is important, as it gives Zero extra power, and helps them catch the shooting star, which is needed to break the contract. Category:Characters Category:Wizards Category:Examiners Category:Males